Of Samurai And Flowers
by midnightstardust
Summary: Soji and Saito are at it again, competing for Kamiya's affection. Though through a series of trials and tribulations, both men will be tested on just how skilled they are at being both a samurai, and a lover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- My first Kaze Hikaru fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

"Okita-sensei!" She called and ran swiftly to her senior, her pale arms raised in a greeting to one of the most important people in her life. As she made her way over to him, her swords rattled loudly in their sheath as if awaiting the next time they'd be drawn. Her sandals clacked down the hard wood of the floorboards as if continuously repeating a mantra of excitement and joy.

"Kamiya-san?" Okita Soji answered as he whirled around, eyes widening and instantly recognizing the feminine voice as the young girl- I mean young man, who's secret he had been keeping since day one. Soji's arms firmly gripped Sei's as she jumped up and tackled him, almost tripping them both and causing them to tumble to the ground. Soji, being her support could only let himself be tackled as he hit the ground dumbfounded.

"K-Kamiya-san! I thought you went out on patrol?" Soji asked in a surprised but stern tone as he held the excited Sei in place. _She better not have abandoned troop duties just to come see me!_ Was all the young captain of troop one could think about.

"Yes, yes, I was!" Sei waved off in an annoyed gesture. Soji chuckled a bit, "You kind of sounded like Hijikata-san just now!" his tone practically screaming I'm-a-Hijikata-fanboy!

Sei pouted at his endearing tone regarding that heartless demon-like man."That Oni demon vice captain had also tagged along regrettably. He said something about there being a suspicious group out and about in town- but that's not the point! The point is I'm back now Okita-sensei!" Sei chirped, as she seemed to glow with excitement.

"That means Hijikata-san is back too! Yay, I can go annoy him in his room again~" Soji stated cheerily, his dense attitude immediately wearing down on Sei's nerves. "But...Okita-sensei you promised to teach me-"

"Hold it Kamiya-san! Shouldn't a vice captain come before some extra training?" Soji asked in a serious tone, Sei immediately grimaced and pointed a finger straight at the infuriating man who stood before her.

"YOU SAY THAT, BUT YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO THE VICE CAPTAIN'S ROOM TO NAP, PLAY, AND EAT SWEETS. AM I WRONG?" The young girl accused, obvious irritation etched into her tone.

Soji had nothing to say and his eyes widened a fraction of a degree as he stood and stared at the steely young girl infront of him. Her stance was strong, her posture perfect, and that determined look was enough to make him...

Run like his life depended on it.

"Sorry, can't teach you today Kamiya-san! I'll have to catch up with you later though!" Soji explained with a sly smirk as he sprinted away from the stubborn young girl.

* * *

**Saito pov.**

I heard his soft voice over the usual mindless chatter and the cicada calls in the summer heat. I look up to see Kamiya-san, bounding over to that man, Okita Soji, and embracing him tightly.

I felt my heart constrict at that point.

"Okita-sensei!" He calls and Okita looks baffled as to why the young man is here, all the while trying to support his weight and the weight of the spirited boy who is almost straddling him.

_Tch. Doesn't he know why he's here? Does this man NOT pay attention to anything at all? He may probably be the most oblivious person on the planet. _

I watch the scene between the two play out from behind a large bush, bursting with wild berries and lush green leaves. I watch and listen closely and eventually figure out that Kamiya-san is hoping to get some extra training in for today. I then watch as Okita tenses up suddenly, then gets up and bolts away, leaving an angry Kamiya in his wake.

_Why is he running? Kamiya-san obviously wants to be taught by him, and him alone._ I watch Okita some more as he is seemingly running to the vice captain's room.

_What is going on in that guy's head?_

"Come back here, coward!" I hear, and my attention refocuses on Kamiya. The young boy runs to catch up, but is too slow. He then proceeds to trip and fall to the floor.

_Oh crap._

I choose now to make my appearance, popping out from behind the bush as if that were the most natural thing in the world. Kamiya spots me as he slowly picks himself up from the ground. "Ani-ue?" He asks blankly.

I feel my heart beat quicken at that lovely voice and curious expression._ Ah Kamiya-san...if only you didn't have eyes only for that man._ I spare a glance behind me to see that Okita is long gone, then deeming it safe I make my move.

"Kamiya, what are you doing out here?" I inquire, and he tears up immediately.

"Oh, ani-ue! Okita-sensei is being jerk and won't teach me today! He's being a total cheapskate so he can go hang out with Vice Captain Hijikata!" Kamiya sniffles, then clings to me whole-heartedly. I feel a slight blush creep up to my cheeks before quickly disappearing as if it hadn't existed to begin with.

"Well..." I begin, and Kamiya looks up at me again with that adorable youthful face, making me swoon internally.

_Why is he so cute dammit!?_

"I could teach you, if you want." I offer, my face showing no traces of emotion. Kamiya's face however, instantly brightens and he smiles enthusiastically.

"Really ani-ue? That would be great!"

At his exuberance, a small smile plays on my lips. "Let's go." I say and watch as Kamiya nods his agreement. We both begin to walk away, though a moment later we hear an irritatingly familiar voice call out. "Kamiya-san?" Kamiya turns around at his name being called, then promptly narrows his eyes.

"Why aren't you with the vice captain, Okita-sensei?" He replies sharply. Okita, in response pouts similar to a small child and fidgets a bit. "He kicked me out because he said I was distracting him from his work." He responds sulkily, then brightens up immediately. "But now I can help you train!" He exclaims. Kamiya's eyes widen and he seemed to consider it for a bit.

_No..no...NO! I finally get some alone time with him and then Okita comes back! This is unacceptable. His timing is always way too perfect, right on time to foil all plans I had. Either he's a masterful thinker, or just an idiot with a luck streak. However that doesn't matter, what I won't stand for is letting this chance slip through my fingers. _

"Ahem." I clear my throat loudly, making Kamiya snap back to his senses. His face had guilt plastered all over it in a look that said I-can't-believe-I-considered-that-offer-when-I-already-asked-ani-ue! A rosy red blush immediately came unbidden to his soft round cheeks.

"Kamiya-san?" Okita asks once again, a child like curiosity emanating from his expression. Kamiya looks up at him, then bites his bottom lip letting out a heavy sigh afterwards.

"No thanks, ani-ue is teaching me today." Kamiya reluctantly declines, then tugs at my sleeve in a departing gesture. We finally walk away, and as I look back at Okita, a slow smirk makes it's way onto my face. Okita deadpans at me as he stares back, smiling...however.

There was a sort of unconscious malice in his eyes. He probably didn't even realize it was there himself as his smile never wavered. My smirk grows bigger and I puff out my chest proudly. For some reason I felt as if I won this battle.

Though what I didn't realize was that I started a war.

* * *

**A/N Soooo what did you think? I'd like to know how I did portraying the characters because this IS my first time writing for Kaze Hikaru!**


	2. It continues

**A/N- It's been a while~**

Sei woke up early the next morning due to Hijikata's ruthless chore schedule. As her eyes fluttered open the pain from yesterday's training registered in her body.

"Ugh...I'm sore all over..." The young girl muttered with a small yawn as she packed away her bedding. She looked all around her at Troop one sprawled out on their futons, dozing away.

Sei growled before turning her nose up at them. "Of course no one here could be bothered to wake up earlier..." She griped and went off towards the bathroom to start her day.

* * *

"Aaggh!" Sei cried as she tumbled to the floor after being promptly struck on the face during practice, it only hit her helmet so she didn't feel it. However, the strength from the attack forced her to get knocked onto her butt.

"No good Kamiya-san!" Soji scolded with a petulant expression, waiting for her to get back up and try again.

"I know Okita-sensei!" She snapped, using her wooden weapon to prop herself up. She got back into a stance as soon as she was on her feet and let loose a battle cry as she charged Soji from all angles. The man seemed taken aback by her speed, though was fed up with her shoddy swordsmanship.

He couldn't help but knock her onto her but again, this time she had hit the wall. A small, 'dammit' escaped her lips as she removed her helmet and shook the sweat from her hair.

Okita looked down at her with mixed feelings. If she couldn't even fare well against him, how would she do against an actual opponent.

"C'mon Kamiya, that was frankly pathetic." Soji knew the words he said would hurt, but it was a sort of tough love if you will. He watched as Sei glared up at him.

"Hmph, then maybe I should get a better swordsman to teach me...like Ani-ue!"

Kamiya couldn't hide the smirk that crossed her lips at the older man's lack of response. _His silence says it all! He's definitely jealou-_

"Right!

_Or not._

"Saito is much more talented than me Kamiya san! You should ask him again." Soji didn't know why, but those words were like bitter medicine.

To get his mind off of it, he felt that he should maybe give Sei a break and stay away from her for a while. "Plus he'll take better care of you! I'm gonna go bother Hijikata-san~!"

Sei watched with a troubled expression as Soji practically skipped away. She bit her lip and ran her fingers through her ponytail nervously.

_He could at least be a little concerned...what a dense man._

* * *

**A/N- Seeya in the next chapter~**


End file.
